Melodies to Remember
by AquaticWhisper
Summary: Darien Chiba es para los ojos del mundo, un joven distante, frío y poco atento con su novia Serena, con su princesa Serenity. Pero detrás de las puertas de su hogar y en su mente él la adora más que a su propia vida. ¡Descubre sus pensamientos inspirados en famosas canciones! ¡Atencion: No son Song fics!
1. Por Amarte Así

**~Por Amarte así~**

La lluvia golpeaba con fuerza sobre la ventana de mi departamento. Los cristales eran cubiertos por una cortina de agua que se deslizaba audaz por ellos. Siempre era agradable un día de lluvia en mi solitaria vida, me ponía a leer con el sonido de la lluvia de fondo, hasta resultaba relajante, pero ahora… todo es completamente distinto.

Ni la soledad ni la lluvia me resulta relajante, es estresante, deprimente… aterrador.

Y todo por ella, por la niña ingenua y despistada que resultó ser la mujer que he estado buscando toda mi vida. Esa que en mis sueños me pedía ayuda, esa que salvaba como el enmascarado y molestaba como el arrogante Chiba.

El arrogante Chiba…

No puedo evitar recordar sus palabras con las que peleábamos antes de que nuestras vidas cambiaran completamente, antes de saber que estábamos destinados a estar juntos. Cuando decirle algo y hacerla echar humo por las orejas era mi diversión; a veces desearía tener una vida común y corriente, así como ella deseó después de pelear contra Beryl, porque aún pese a todo, ella y yo seguíamos reuniéndonos. Una vida común y corriente al lado de Serena…

Me hubiera encantado mantenerme así.

Pero no, todo tuvo que empeorar, y ahora puede que esté en mis manos la perdición de ella. En mis sueños soy el culpable de un mal que la atacará por estar junto a mí…

Serena…

Su nombre se rompe en mis labios, sin poder pronunciarlo…

No soy tan fuerte como aparento ser, si algo le pasara yo no podría vivir con ello.

Estoy cansado de que el destino nos reúna y nos separe a su antojo. Yo no resistiría que muriera una vez más, y menos por mi culpa.

Separarme de ella no fue algo fácil, la amo. Y por ese amor, no puedo ser egoísta, prefiero que me odie, que me crea un ser cruel y vil pero que siga su camino. Que al menos uno de los dos pueda ser feliz, aunque sea lejos de mí. Su vida es más importante de lo que yo pueda sufrir, mucho más.

Además, estoy acostumbrado a perder en esta vida. Todo lo que amo no dura conmigo, lo pierdo al poco tiempo, eso pasó con mis padres y ahora con Serena.

Esa es mi niña alegre, siempre feliz, siempre de buen humor pese a lo llorona que es. Y esa frescura de ella, esa espontaneidad es la que quiero proteger.

Mi castigo por aferrarme a nuestro amor eterno y prohibido… ese amor tan puro y lejano que nos marcó la vida para siempre. Será alejarme y sentir como mi alma muere con cada día que pasa.

Cada vez que me topó con ella, cada vez que me cruzó en su camino. Al ver sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos que se asemejan al mismísimo cielo, veo en ellos reflejados el mismo amor que siento por ella.

Un amor que yo quisiera poder disfrutar con ella, pero no, tengo que ser cruel. Tratarla como si no me importará, causarle lágrimas para que me odie. Despreciarla y humillarla para que también lo haga.

Quizás sea difícil de entender mi forma de proceder, y crea que solo me justifico al decir que lo hago por amor, pero así es.

Al Darien que era antes de conocerla aquella tarde en donde me pegó con su examen, no le hubiera costado nada de trabajo hacer de cuenta que no existe, pero al Darien después de recobrar la memoria, le cuesta muchísimo.

Le cuesta mucho resistirse las ganas de besar sus labios cuando estamos cerca. Las ganas de abrazarla y reconfortarla cuando llora por esas lágrimas que yo vilmente le provoqué.

Ella, y solo ella es la dueña de mi mente, de mi corazón y de mi amor. Aunque salgo con otras, solo es por aparentar… no dejo de pensar en Serena ni un segundo.

Por ella, seré su sombra, la persona que la siga protegiendo del mal aunque no la pueda proteger de mí mismo.

Porque aunque ese sueño aterrador me persigue, la bella imagen que hacemos con su pequeña prima, es como un cuadro perfecto.

Un cuadro que aunque tenga que esperar una nueva vida… esperaré conseguir. Porque en esta vida, de eso estoy seguro. No amaré a nadie más como a ella, a nadie más desearé como la deseo a ella, y a nadie más le podré dar mi corazón, porque lo tiene ella.

Salí al balcón, y observé como la lluvia empapaba todo, preguntándome en qué lugar de esta gran ciudad está esa rubia cabeza de chorlito con mi corazón en sus manos.

* * *

.

* * *

**El rinconcito de la que escribe**

Hola, bienvenidos a un nuevo fic de esta loca sirena jajaja Para esta colección de one shot inspirados en canciones, cuento con la ayuda de una amiga de Facebook, llamada Gisella Chiba quien terminó de despertar a la Mamocha que había en mí.

Los fics de esta colección serán todos en pov Darien,

Así que si no eres Mamocha... este no es tu fic!

La canción inspiradora de este fic fue : _**Por Amarte así**_ de Cristian Castro.

Saluditos submarinos!

Aquatic~


	2. Una Vez Más

Hola! Abajo el rinconcito ;)

* * *

.

* * *

**~Una vez más~**

—_¡Darien! ¡Darien!_

—_Haces mucho ruido! ¿Qué horas crees que es?_

—_Perdón. Darien, hay algo que quiero preguntarte._

—_No tengo nada que hablar contigo. ¡Vete!_

—_Darien, ¿tú también tuviste ese sueño raro?_

—_¿Sueño raro?... Ya veo, tú soñaste lo mismo que yo._

—_Entonces, soñaste eso. Pero debe ser solo un sueño_

—_¡Idiota! ¡Podrías morir!_

—_Darien, ¿tú me trataste así por mi bien? ¡Pero no puedo creer en un sueño así!_

—_Yo tampoco lo creía al principio. Pero seguí teniendo el mismo sueño cada noche. Probablemente este no sea un sueño normal. Este sueño predice el futuro._

—_Eso no... Pero si estoy contigo, no me importa morir._

—_Serena... ¡Al final, no deberíamos estar juntos!_

—_¡Darien, no quiero eso! Incluso si la tierra se destruye y muero, ¡Quiero estar contigo! ¡Yo quiero estar contigo! ¡Darien!_

_:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:_

Serena había tenido el mismo sueño que yo. Ese donde decía que si estábamos juntos, la desgracia caería sobre ella…

¿Y cuál fue su reacción?

_«Incluso si la tierra se destruye y muero, ¡Quiero estar contigo!»_

¿Cómo pelear contra algo como eso? ¿Cómo si ella prefiere estar conmigo aún si muere?

No voy a negarlo, mi corazón latió en demasía con aquellas palabras. Ese era su forma de amar, sin límites… Así como yo la amaba a través del sacrificio de alejarme… ella me amaba por encima de su propia vida.

Serena. Mi dulce y amada princesa.

Me separé de la puerta cuando tus sollozos desaparecieron del pasillo. Cielos, me hubiera encantado abrir la puerta, tomarte en brazos y darte el mejor beso de tu vida… pero…

¡Argh!

¡Soy un estúpido!

Pero ahora lo entendía completamente:

Necesitaba saber que estaba conmigo para poder valorar al máximo su compañía.

Necesitaba entender que hay un antes y un después de habérmela cruzado en la calle por primera vez.

Y sobre todo, necesitaba entender que una pareja es de dos; que si le hubiera dicho la verdad desde un inicio, no hubiéramos desperdiciado tiempo tan valioso…

Nos hubiéramos afianzado más y…

_¿Y ahora qué hago?_

Acabo de echarla de mi casa, la saqué de manera cruel y la hice llorar.

Mientras ella todo este tiempo fue fiel a lo que sentía, luchando contra su pena y su amargura para entenderme, para encontrar una explicación a todo y cuando al fin la encuentra…

Me comportó nuevamente como un completo idiota.

Necesito hacer algo para que me perdone toda mi estupidez…

Pero, además, ¿qué voy a saber yo?

Si antes de Serena no sabía que era amar, que era preocuparse por otra persona.

Ésta en la primera relación que tengo, la primera vez que amo a alguien tanto que me duele. Ese sueño solo me hizo recordar el dolor de perder a mis padres, yo no quería pasar por lo mismo otra vez…

_Egoísta…_

Claro, me estaba comportando como un completo egoísta…

Tratando de no ver el dolor de su mirada, creyendo que si corría la mía o le daba la espalda, ella no sufría.

Mentira.

Ella sufrió y no solo entendió enseguida el porqué de mi abandono, sino que ni siquiera me lo reprochó…

¡¿Cómo puedes ser así?!

¿Cómo Serena?

Perdóname… perdóname por favor…

Llevé mis manos a mi cabeza, justo en el momento que percibí su energía como Sailor Moon… Me necesitaba y era la mejor forma de arreglar todo…

Como siempre un buen trabajo de equipo…

_«Sailor Moon… No importa qué clase de dificultad se interponga en nuestro camino, tenemos que sobrepasarla y continuar»_

Con aquellas palabras me retiro del lugar, aún no soy capaz de mirarla a los ojos por mucho tiempo. Menos, siendo consciente de todo.

No dude en nuestro amor, pero sí de ella.

Creí que no podrías con esto… pero me equivoqué, te subestimé.

Pero… te juro que si me das otra oportunidad, Serena, si vuelves a tomar mi mano ya no la soltaré y me encargaré de ser mejor… por mí, para ti.

Para aprender a confiar más en nuestra relación.

Observé la luna desde el mirador, tratando de encontrar la fortaleza para cuando vuelva a verla, pero el destino tiene algo totalmente distinto en mente. Para variar.

Oigo mi nombre, volteó y ahí está mi rubia amada corriendo hacia mí. No sé qué hacer, me quedo quieto y espero para recibirla en mis brazos, que no pueden de la emoción de sentirla junto a mí.

—Darien —pronuncia mi nombre y veo en sus iluminados ojos, alegría. Susurro su nombre sin contener las ganas locas de besarla. De apoyar mis labios sobre los de ella como deseo hacerlo desde hace tanto tiempo.

—Serena… discúlpame —le pedí al terminar el beso pero no rompí el abrazo, aún la mantenía junto a mí—. Yo…

—Lo hiciste por mí —comenta apoyando su mejilla contra mi pecho—. Creías que eras mi maldición pero Darien —me mira nuevamente y con una sonrisa en sus labios continúa—, tú para mí no eres una maldición, eres una bendición. La persona que amo, la persona que…

—Bendición —la interrumpí—, eso eres tú para mí, princesa. ¿Podrías una vez más aceptar a este tonto?

—Una y mil veces más, Darien… —su sonrisa se hace cada vez más amplía—. Yo nunca dude de ti —con ambas manos rodea mi rostro y apoya la frente en la mía, de puntas de pie pero como aún no la suelto, está segura—, pero tendremos que trabajar en ti…

—Estoy en tus manos —le susurro y su sonrisa se amplía todavía mucho más.

—Eso me encanta… Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer aquí contigo… Pero sabes —acerca su boca a la mía y como imanes luchan por no pegarse uno al otro—, tu forma de amar tampoco es tan mala. Me quieres proteger… mas no me protejas más de lo que me amas porque si no… yo no podré protegerte a ti, ni siquiera de tus propios miedos.

—Serena —no pude evitarlo y abordé nuevamente sus labios. Suaves, dulces… como los recordaba.

Aunque quizás y lo más probable es que ese tiempo separados fue en vano; yo lo vi muy fructífero… ¿Por qué?

Porque le he tomado al fin, el verdadero valor a eso que llaman Amor…

* * *

_**.  
**_

* * *

_**El rinconcito de la que escribe:**_

Hola, ¿Qué tul? como dirían en mi país jajaja xD

¿Qué les parecio?

La verdad este fic iba a ser seguido, pero luego me di cuenta que empece desde R -w- xDD Así que puede que sea seguido y ponga algún one que recuerde algo de la parte del Negaverso y de los extraterrestres en alguna parte jajaja.

Pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado.

La canción que inspiró este capítulo fue: **_One More Time_ **de Kim Hyun Joong para _Playfull Kiss_.

Gracias por sus reviews de apoyo mamo-chas!

Criztal / Serena y Darien 4 ever / LsL / Marie Mademoiselle Chiba / ediebella / princessqueen / Nai SD / C-Higurashi / tuxigirl27 / yesqui 2000 / vampire-klaudia / Lorria / mirtiangis / EsteVas / Saori-Luna / Ranka Hime / La Dama oscura Mistress9 / marsromina


	3. Y llegaste Tú

Gracias por leer ^^

* * *

**~Y llegaste tú~**

«Darien, voy saliendo para tu casa.»

Me había dicho por teléfono Serena. Como era de esperar… había pasado una hora y aún no llegaba.

Negando con mi cabeza resoplé con una sonrisa en mis labios, hay cosas que nunca iban a cambiar.

Tomé de la alacena, dos tazas, la azul de conejos celestes era mía y la rosada de conejitos blancos, de ella. Parecen tazas de enamorados, y sí lo eran.

Después de que en su intento de ayudarme rompiera varias tazas de mi loza. Decidí regalarle una para que usara ella, y claro, me hizo comprarme una a mí también.

Tomé entre mis manos la taza rosada y la observé con detenimiento. Una mueca curvó mis labios en lo que sería una enorme sonrisa. No pude evitar recordar cuando la conocí.

Yo pensé que sabía perfectamente quien era ella, una niña tonta de secundaria. Pero estaba claro que no, ella era nada más ni nada menos que la guerrera que yo protegía como Tuxedo Mask, esa niña despreocupada, era la valiente Sailor Moon.

Aquella luz que resplandecía en ella fue la clave para que yo encontrara todas las respuestas a mis eternos cuestionarios. Ella con su luz, me demostró un hermoso mundo nuevo.

Ese donde el amor era el principal motor, es extraño y creo que aún no me acostumbro del todo a esta sensación, a esta alegría que siento con solo verla.

Me hizo dar cuenta de la vida monótona y aburrida que llevaba, una vida plana, sin sobresaltos ni nada que no estuviera en su lugar. Ella solita lo dio todo vuelta, lo desarregló -poniendo a prueba mi paciencia-, lo lleno de detalles improvisados, dándole vida a mi vida.

Me demostró que no estaba solo, y que ella -a pesar de ser chiquita- era capaz de llenar toda mi vida con su sola presencia, mostrándome el mundo que siempre temí conocer.

Dejé su taza en la mesada cuando escuché el timbre. Y por ese toquido infernal, era más que seguro que era ella.

A veces creo que se romperá el dedo tocando de esa manera, pero después recuerdo lo efusiva que es con los videos juegos y se me va la preocupación… Debe tener dedos de acero

Jajaja

Riéndome como tonto de mis propias conclusiones, le abro la puerta. Ella sonríe feliz con su lindo vestido celeste…

Ok… más que un vestido parecía una camisa, ¡Cielos!

Mi inocente novia, le gusta vestirse demasiado corto para mi propia salud mental, pero me voy a calmar y no pensar en nada que no sea flores… Ok, en flores tampoco, me da por querer ser la abeja.

Me vuelvo a reír de mis propias tonterías, buscó su mirada y me observa confundida con la cabeza inclinada

—¿Pasa algo? —me pregunta y yo que aún no puedo controlar mi risa, cierro la puerta con un movimiento rápido y con ese mismo envión la acerco para poder abrazarla.

—No pasa nada mi princesa —le respondo mientras uno mis labios con los de ella—. Solo soy muy feliz de verte.

Terminé el abrazo para que pudiéramos entrar para tomar el té. Después de todo para eso venía, era una cita de estudios…

¡Otra vez! Tuve que aguantarme la carcajada. Serena siempre ponía de excusas los deberes y nunca hacia nada. Y no es que yo sufriera pasar la tarde con semejante chica en mis brazos… Claro que no. Pero me gustaría que dijera:

«Vengo a verte a ti»

Antes de sus:

«Vengo a estudiar contigo»

Pero bueno, así es ella.

Voy por las tazas para servir el té y ella saca dos estuches de porción torta de su mochila. ¿No les dije? ¡No hay un solo libro en esa mochila!

—¿Qué haremos hoy? —le pregunto como si no hubiera visto su mochila vacía.

—Yo creo que —me volví para mirar su espléndida actuación—. Oh… —ahí viene, levanta la mirada de su mochila con las más bellas lágrimas de cocodrilo—, ¡Se me quedaron los libros! ¿Y ahora qué haré?

Su actuación es casi tan natural que si no la conociera me las creería. Me acercó a ella, besó su cabeza y dejo las tazas en la mesa de centro.

—¿Película y palomitas? —le sugiero la idea que estuve planeando desde temprano, porque sabía que iba a pasar esto—. Y después podemos pedir una pizza —la observo emocionarse tanto que no pude evitar seguir hablando antes de que ella lo hiciera—, o podemos llamar a tu casa para que Rini nos traiga tus libros.

Frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos. Si es tan adorable cuando está enojada.

—Era broma —le respondo, me arrodillo ante ella y a la misma altura de sus ojos. La beso fugazmente y me levanto para ir por la tetera. Cuando vuelvo a mirarla, ya está como si nada hubiera pasado abriendo las cajas de los pasteles.

Fresa y crema para ella, chocolate y más chocolate para mí.

Luego de una amena merienda, me di cuenta que Serena si traía algo en su mochila.

—¡Quiero que veamos esta película! —me dice con el estuche en sus manos.

¿Qué voy a hacer?

Recojo las cosas antes que ella intente ayudarme, y mientras lavo lo usado, pongo las palomitas a calentar. La película tiene pinta de ser de esas que lloras hasta que te quedas seco, así que acompañe el bol de palomitas con mi caja de pañuelos desechables. El cual seguro desaparecería con el correr de la película.

Mientras yo, no estaba ni ahí con la película, solo quería sentirla a mi lado rodeándola con los brazos. Sí, ese era mi perfecto panorama mientras ella se perdía en su mundo.

La película era algo rara, al parecer los protagonistas conversaban a través del tiempo… Extraño…

Aunque la verdad, solo podía ver a Serena que tenía su mano derecha sobre su boca, y la izquierda entrelazada con la mía sobre mi pecho.

Y hablando del tiempo, no pude evitar recordar aquella escena cuando nos conocimos.

Yo observando la tienda Osa-P, y ella arrojándome su examen, el peor examen que he visto en mi vida, pero también el más importante.

La había visto tantas veces, habíamos peleado otras tantas y me costaba trabajo creer lo estúpido que fui a no darle la atención que se merecía, y merecían mis sentimientos…

Si no fuera porque ella prefirió revelarme su identidad -antes de morir carbonizados- yo no hubiera aceptado por fin lo que sentía por esta niña…

Cielos, la risa me ganó.

—¡Darien! —me regaña separando su cabeza de mi hombro—. ¡No es para reírse! ¡Ellos están sufriendo!

—Lo siento —respondo tratando de aguantarme la risa, pero es más fuerte que yo.

No puedo contenerme la alegría que siento al tenerte conmigo Serena, no puedo evitarlo. Desde que tú llegaste a mi vida, he descubierto la magia del amor, la bendición de tenerte conmigo. Recuerdo claramente como fue pasando todo, como nos conocimos, como nos peleábamos y como cambiaron nuestras vidas a saber la verdad de nuestras vidas pasadas. La verdad de nuestras almas que pedían ser reencontradas. La verdad… soy muy feliz de tenerte a mi lado… Con eso, simplemente con eso, soy extremadamente feliz.

De la nada, serena se removió en su lugar y se sentó mirándome… ¿Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas?

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto tomando pañuelos desechables para pasárselos—. ¿Tan triste era la película? —vi que ya estaban pasando los créditos, sin dudas me había perdido en mi cabeza por dos horas.

—Fue lo más hermoso que he escuchado en mi vida —dijo y miro la televisión por si me perdí algo pero no hace más que sonar la música de clausura.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Lo que dijiste —comenta limpiándose los ojos—, fue muy bonito Darien, no pensé que tuvieras esa idea de nuestra relación.

Un momento. . .

—¿Acaso puedes leerme la mente? —le pregunto y ella empieza a carcajearse.

—Lo dijiste en voz alta cariño —ok… trágame tierra. Siento mis mejillas arder, pero lo siguiente me hizo desear quedarme donde estoy.

Serena me abraza tan bonito que me hizo sentir como en casa.

—Gracias —me susurra al oído, y cierro los ojos ante aquella hermosa sensación—, yo también soy extremadamente feliz a tu lado. Aunque nuestros caminos estaban entrelazados desde tiempos remotos, me considero muy afortunada porque ese amor, seas tú.

—Llegaste tú a mi vida Serena… —se separa un poco de mí y enmarqué su rostro de porcelana entre mis manos—, y la cambiaste por completo. Gracias a ti también, por amarme y enseñarme lo que es amar.

* * *

¡El rinconcito de la que escribe!

¡Las descubrí! Muchas me estan robando mi rinconcito así que empezaré a cobrarles por usar mis ideas! xDD

Nah, igual es chistoso ver como mi locura traspasa de mi monitor y se pega en mis lectoras jajajajajaj xD

La canción inspiratoria de este one shot fue: _**Y llegaste tú** _de Sin Bandera.

Es que es tan bella! La amo!

Nuevamente conte con la ayuda de Gisella Chiba que parece que dentro de poco la metere a este mundo de los fics muajajajja xDDD

Bueno, chiquillas gracias por sus lecturas y por sus reviews

princessqueen / yesqui2000 / EsteVas / 2510mari / criztal / Serena y Darien 4 ever / Nai SD / SalyLuna / mirtiangis / vampire-klaudia / ediebella / tuxigirl27 / Panambi-Hovy

Saluditos

Aquatic~

PD: Ando con una falta de chispa atroz, por eso no ando actualizando, no sé porque este fic brota de mis dedos como no lo hacen los otros, espero poder recuperarme y seguir escribiendo.

;)


	4. Aquí en mi alma

Abajo mi declaración.

* * *

**~Aquí en mi alma~**

* * *

Día helado, para que voy a negarlo. Siento que voy a convertirme en un muñeco de nieve en cualquier momento, de nada sirven mis guantes ni mi abrigo largo. Pero, ¿qué hacer?

Tenía que esperarla.

Miré mi reloj y aún faltaban tres minutos para la hora acordada, esperando que mi dulce novia se acuerde de su novio parado en este sábado helado de invierno.

Los tres minutos se hacen eternos, parejas pasean raudas por mis alrededores, y una que otra señorita se ofrece a calentarme en esta tarde, pero no.

Ninguna otra me interesa más que ella. Esa niña inquieta, que es todo en mi vida.

Nuestra relación es algo tan perfecto que parece irreal, ella con su dulzura y su forma de ser, su manera de luchar por lo que quiere, su honestidad y su pureza me hizo confiar más en el mundo en el que poco confiaba.

Cuando estoy con ella, no existe ni siquiera la tristeza, todo es tan armónico y tranquilo… Porque cada segundo que paso con mi princesa es maravilloso, tan mágico como el lazo que nos une desde tiempos ancestrales.

Ella, mi dulce amiga, mi tierna acompañante de camino.

Serena.

Es increíble que tan clavada en mí ser está, el simple hecho de encontrarme aquí -bajo este cielo tan plomizo que amenaza con una fuerte nevazón en cualquier momento- es la mejor prueba de lo que puedo o podría hacer por ella.

Ese poder que tiene sobre mí, es por mi culpa. Por mostrarme tan vulnerable hacia ella, hace y deshace conmigo a su antojo.

Y aunque soy solo un principiante en esto del amor, estoy más que seguro que de su mano aprenderé cada paso para que nuestro amor no muera nunca y siga tan vivo y latente como ahora.

Vuelvo a mirar mi reloj y entre tantos pensamientos me percató que mi dulce compañera lleva retrasada poco más de quince minutos.

Suspiro y espero que no se demoré otro cuarto de hora en llegar… el hielo ya está congelando mis dedos pese a los guantes.

Por suerte mis ruegos son escuchados, no pasan muchos segundos cuando escucho mi nombre a mis espaldas, volteó y ella viene corriendo hacia mí, por su rostro luce triste.

¿Creerá que la regañaré? Ni que fuera tan gruñón…

—¡Darien! —llega hasta mí y me abraza tan efusivamente que sentí crujir mis huesos, o tal vez era el frío—. Lo siento —me muestra sus manos que a pesar del clima van descubiertos—, perdí mis guantes y los estuve buscando sin éxitos.

—Ya veo —respondo con un suspiro, y tomo su mano, sus dedos casi están morados—. Están a punto de entumirse —tras volver a suspirar, tomé una de sus manos entre las mías y comencé a frotársela, primero con la derecha y luego con la izquierda.

—Darien —susurra y levanto la mirada de las manos para buscar su mirada azul, sus mejillas están rojas—, deberíamos irnos.

—Si espera —le dije, quitándome el guante de la mano derecha para ponérselo a ella.

—¿Eh? —suelta confundida, pero yo solo cierro mis ojos, tomó con mi mano descubierta la de ella que está en las mismas condiciones y luego de entrelazar nuestros dedos y la meto en el bolsillo de mi abrigo—. Darien… —la miro con una sonrisa.

—Así podremos llegar a la cafetería sin problemas —le comento mientras me muevo para empezar el camino hacia mi merecida taza de chocolate caliente.

—Darien —susurra mi nombre mientras aprovecha la cercanía, para apoyarse en mi brazo. Y me detiene.

—¿Qué sucede? —la miró y estaba observando el cielo que empezó a soltar copos de nieve—. Esta nevando.

—Si —afirma con una sonrisa—, es una escena tan romántica. Tú, yo y la nieve sobre nuestras cabezas.

Es tan tierna mi bella princesa…

—Cualquier escena donde estemos tú y yo —le digo apoyando mi cabeza sobre la suya—, es un cuadro perfecto.

Y con aquel suspiro de mi doncella de cabellos dorados, retomamos nuestro camino hacia la cafetería.

* * *

.

* * *

**El Rinconcito de la que escribe:**

*Se esconde tras un coral*

Siiiii lo sé solo actualizo este fic! Pero no salen los otros... No es culpa mía... ¿O sí?

La chispa se desaparecio... esto de estar bajo el agua es algo complicado para el fuego... -salvo que vivas en la piña debajo del mar como Bob Esponja-

Ok... no...

Es culpa de Chiba... Todo es culpa de Chiba

La canción inspiradora de este fic fue "_Sentada aquí en mi alma_" de **Chayanne** para los que pedian a este niño lindo.

En fin, espero poder escribir de los demás.

* * *

Gracias a mis lectoras presentes:

Karen Va`Der Woodsen (See estaba descarada la canción en el one) / Gelygirl / Usako-Chiba-T / flakis / tuxigirl27 / James Birdsong / Anonimo1 / Usagi13chiba / Panambi-Hovy / princessqueen / Hikaru Kino88 / Nai SD / vampire-klaudia / yesqui2000 / SalyLuna / Criztal / Selenita / ediebella

y también a las lectoras abstractas -o sea que no las veo- jajaja

* * *

Saludos Acuáticos!

Aquatic~

PD: La frase «Es culpa de Chiba.» Es un chiste interno entre mi co-escritora y yo jajajja ._. o sea le echamos la culpa de todo a Darien xDDD Por hacernos escribir tantas cursilerias xD


	5. Halo

**Advertencia: ¡Podrían sufrir un coma diabetico! xD**

* * *

**¡Halo!**

* * *

¡Cielos! no hay ningún cuadro más perfecto que estar acostado en mi cama rodeado por unos delicados y tiernos brazos femeninos. Pero no cualquiera, sino los de ella. Los de mi amada Serena.

Es increíble como cada muro que levanté en mi vida contra el amor -por el miedo a perderlo, a quedarme solo- se vinieron abajo con una simple sonrisa. Tan simple que casi no sentí ni la resistencia ni el ruido al derrumbarse. Un trabajo impecable.

Sacudí mi nariz en el cabello rubio de mi bella durmiente para impregnarme de su aroma.

El tenerte junto a mí es algo maravilloso, aunque fue difícil, aunque tuvimos que enfrentar grandes pruebas, al final, siempre mantuve la esperanza de que termináramos así, juntos. Mi mejor decisión fue mantenerme junto a ti. Convirtiéndote en mi ángel protector.

¡Qué haría yo sin mi ángel!... Sería un pobre mortal, sin vida.

En todas mis vidas, mi paciencia ha sido puesta en juego, aguardando por reencontrarnos, muriendo sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Rompiendo las reglas por un amor prohibido que nos completaba tanto como nos mataba. Pero nunca nos dimos por vencidos, ¿verdad pequeña?

No importaba morir mil veces, si significaban mil reencuentros.

Vuelvo a rozar mi mejilla contra su suave cabello, es tan gratificante.

Los recuerdos viajan por mi mente de una forma desordenada, pero siempre en armonía, los lugares de nuestros encuentros fortuitos, los escenarios donde nos hemos salvado la vida sin saber quiénes éramos… El poder de esa unión, antigua, milenaria, de antología… pero nuestra.

Cada momento que compartimos juntos, es tan mágico, tan irreal… debe ser esa luz que emanas calmándolo todo, esa energía que ha dominado a pobre hombre rendido a tus pies.

Tu aura, tu halo…

Ay princesa mía, mi dulce ángel salvador. ¿Tendrás idea de porque mi vida a tu lado cobro sentido? ¿Acaso sabrás el verdadero motivo por el que estamos juntos?

Eres tan impredecible, que seguro lo sabes, por eso demuestras esa fe ciega en mí.

No estamos juntos por ser los príncipes de la antigüedad, ni por ser Tuxedo Mask ni Sailor Moon, lejos de Serena y Darien, mucho más lejos de los reyes de Tokio de Cristal… Estamos juntos porque somos almas gemelas.

Esas almas unidas por el hilo rojo del destino, esas almas que alguna vez fueron una y por circunstancias de la vida tuvieron que separarse para ser dos personas… Esas almas que no soy iguales, si no el perfecto equilibrio entre ambas, el ying y el yang, como la luz y la oscuridad.

Rezo todos los días para que esa luz que me transmites y que le da vida a mi corazón no me abandone. Porque ya aprendí a vivir bajo tu luz de luna, y aunque sé que para brillar necesitas de la luz del sol…

Sonreí para mí mismo.

No me importaría agotar todas mis energías para ayudarte a brillar así todo el tiempo.

Porque tu halo es mágico… y lucharé siempre por mantenerlo junto a mí.

—Ya duérmete —balbucea entre dormida mi princesa, ahogo una carcajada entre sus cabellos y me acomodo nuevamente sobre su cabeza para cerrar mis ojos.

Mientras estemos juntos, todo es una armonía… todo es perfecto.

* * *

.

* * *

**El Rinconcito de la que escribe!**

¿Siguen vivas? Bueno si estan leyendo esto sobrevivieron. ¡Felicitaciones!

Como vieron, me dio un atacazo y ando actualizando todo! Ando ya trabajando en conquistame y en ventajas. Pronto tendrán de nuevo a la Aquatic hiperactiva jajaj mucha azucar y miel me reactivaron jajajajaj

La canción inspiradora para este one fue **Halo** de _Beyoncé_ y fue sugerido por _Saori-Luna._

See, pueden hacer sus sugerencias pero con la regla de que si no usamos su sugerencia no vale molestarse ¬¬

Nuevamente gracias a mi colaboradora _**Gisella Chiba** _que hace brotar mi Mamocha interior, sin ella no podría hacer este fic!

Bueno, no tengo nada más que decir.

Así que saludos a mis lectoras invisibles y presenciables.

.

Usagi13chiba / Lissie181 / mirtiangis / princessqueen / yesqui2000 / Nai SD / lorria / SalyLuna / Usako-Chiba-T / Serena y Darien 4ever / Hikaru Kino88 / Luz K / tuxigirl27 / ediebella / midori mitzuki 2 / satet

.

Gracias a todos.

Aquatic~


	6. Tú

Me quedo tamaño Drabble, pero espero que les agrade ;)

Va dedicado especialmente a mi diablilla en visperas de su cumpleaños ;3

* * *

**Tú**

* * *

La mayor parte de mi vida o al menos la mayor parte de la vida que recuerdo, he sido Tuxedo Mask, el famoso ladrón de guante blanco en busca del cristal de Plata, ese que me pedía una princesa en mis sueños y creía que era la llave para descubrir quién era en realidad.

Siempre estuve buscando la forma de saber quién era, sin saber qué era lo que buscaba en realidad. Era un ser inseguro por no poder recordar, para tener una pista aunque sea… hasta que esa búsqueda me condujo a ella…

A esa cabeza despistada.

Sinceramente, me perturbaba verla, intenté no acercarme mucho, pero no, que va, la encontraba en todos lados. Y las ansias por empezar a hablar con ella se hacían cada vez más grandes.

No tardé en darme cuenta el verdadero significado de todo esto, no buscaba el cristal de Plata en sí, buscaba a la dueña de aquella joya milenaria… A la princesa de larga cabellera… a Sailor Moon… a Serena Tsukino a ti.

Encontrarte calmó todas las ansias en mí, quitó todo rasgo de inseguridad. Definitivamente eras tú todo lo que buscaba.

No importa que estés hablando hasta por los codos o estés en silencio viendo la televisión. El solo hecho de que estés aquí, junto a mí, es suficiente para que pueda sentirme en paz conmigo mismo.

Sobre todo porque, aunque nunca aprendí a demostrar mi interior, a demostrar con palabras lo que siento, jamás me lo has reclamado. Al contrario estás aquí, ayudándome a liberar cada uno de esos sentimientos que alberga mi corazón por ti.

Me has llenado de tanto amor y esperanzas que no concibo la vida sin ti.

No hay nada más hermoso que verte dormir, oír el sonido pausado de tu respiración, a mi lado.

Tú eres todo para mí.

Mis ganas de vivir, mis fuerzas para seguir adelante. La dueña del primer y del último pensamiento del día. Todo.

Eres como esa bella luz de Luna que te protege, iluminando el oscuro y solitario firmamento de mi vida.

La estrella más brillante de mi cielo.

* * *

.

* * *

**El rinconcito de la que escribe:**

¡Saludos! Espero que les haya gustado. A mi me encantó porque la canción que usé para inspirarme es de mis favoritas.

La canción inspiradora es _**You**_ de _Ten Sharp_. Búsquenla merece la pena que la oígan.

Bueno no tengo mucho que decir...

Saludos a todas las mamochas que hicieron posible que este fic, ronde los 100 reviews ;o; yo y mi diablilla se los agradecemos muchisimo!

Gracias a:

Karen Van´Der Woodsen /-/ Fernandita Chiba Tsukino /-/ SalyLuna /-/ yesqui2000 /-/ Nai SD /-/ princessqueen /-/ Lissie181 /-/ midori mitzuki 2 /-/ Usako-Chiba-T /-/ C-Higurashi /-/ marsromina /-/ starvenus /-/ Usagi13Chiba /-/ tuxigirl27 /-/ ediebella /-/ Vere Canedo

y a todas aquellas que se toman el tiempo de leerme.

Gracias

Aquatic~


	7. Tonight

Hola! Si volvimos! XD Y como nos dijeron que somos muy cursis quisimos variar un poco, dandole más cursilerias para que lean =D Disfruten! Es un popurri de canciones!

* * *

**~Tonight~**

* * *

¿Cómo terminé aquí, en un club nocturno cuidando las pertenencias de cinco mujeres? Mmmm…

El ruido de la música tecno y las luces psicodélicas es muy contrario a la paz y la armonía de la música clásica que me gusta escuchar para tranquilizarme. Esto es tan anti yo que aún me cuestiono la forma de que Serena consiguió para convencerme.

Bueno –desvió mis ojos hacia la pista de baile– no es muy difícil de imaginar, cuando la veo bailar tan animosamente con sus amigas en la pista de baile metida dentro de esa falda rosada y esa polera tejida del mismo color. Mmmm… como dice el dicho, chiquita pero apetitosa.

La veo bailar tan desinhibida, tan perdida en la música hasta que sus ojos azules se cruzan con los míos, la sonrisa traviesa que se dibuja en sus labios habla por ella. Se acerca hasta el rincón del lugar donde aguardo por las cinco. Se para frente a mí, apoya las manos en la mesa y se acerca aún más dándome una maravillosa imagen de sus montañosos senos…

—Hola Hermoso, ¿estás solo?

—¿Por ti muñeca? —apoyé el codo derecho en la mesa y sonreí—. Soltero, sin compromiso, con auto y departamento propio.

—Un prospecto muy interesante —desvió su mirada hacia la pista de baile, y volvió a mirarme sonriendo—. Pues yo papi, estoy solterita, sin compromiso, cachondisima y lista para lo que quieras.

—¿Para lo que quieras? —tomé de su brazo y la acerqué a mí para darle uno de esos besos que la dejan aturdida, pero mi princesita se sentó sobre mis piernas y ¡cielos! Agradecí haber escogido el lugar más retirado de la pista de baile, en lo oscurito pude pasar mis manos por debajo de esa tela para acariciar la terca piel de mi chica mientras asaltaba su boca como un lobo hambriento. Mientas que las manos de esta intentaban abrir el botón de mi pantalón, cosa que consiguió como una experta… Aproveché el gemido de su boca al sentirme para bajar con mis labios por su cuello, ¡demonios huele tan sensual!.

—Precioso, estás tan duro… —eso, sigue así solo haces que me encienda más. Adelanté una de las manos que tenía en su espalda y contorneé su seno. Amo el sonido de sus quejidos. Baje la otra mano por la espalda acariciándola lentamente, al igual que parte de su muslo antes de perder mis dedos entre los pliegues de su paraíso.

—Oh, baby… estás tan húmeda… —susurré contra su cuello.

—Te vi mientras bailaba, aquí solo, y cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, me volví liquida…

—Como me gustan las niñas buenas —quité mis dedos de ella, y corrí con estos el intento de ropa interior que llevaba, ella entendió rápidamente porque con su mano en mi miembro me guió profundo dentro de ella…

¡El estúpido paraíso en un club nocturno!

De pronto, escuchó un grito de mi Serena, pero no era de placer como era de esperarse, la que tenía entre los brazos desapareció como por arte de magia.

Sacudí mi cabeza y ahí estaba ella, detrás del brazo de Lita y ¡esperen!

¡Esos tipos que traman con mi Serena!

Me levanté tan de golpe que mi trago tambaleó en la mesa. Apuré el paso y con un movimiento de pecho lo empuje para separar al que trataba de enfrentar a Lita, sé que ella hubiera podido sola, pero yo defenderé a mi pequeña.

—¿Y tú qué? —me preguntó y sonreí.

—¿Qué quieres con mi novia?

—¿Esa rubia es tu novia? —me la señaló con despectiva y me encendió pero no en el sentido que me gustaba con Serena.

—¿Algún problema? —le gruñí, levantando el puño tras agarrarlo de la camisa.

—Tranquilo viejo —con las manos en alto, el tipo bajó la guardia—, solo queríamos divertirnos.

—Pero no con ella —le reclamé entre dientes.

—Ok… Ok… —vi la mirada de los otros en las chicas y mi instinto protector se fue al carajo.

—Ni con ninguna de las otras, al menos que ella quieran.

—Está bien —lo solté con un empujón y los cinco se fueron, bien cobardecitos resultaron, volteé a ver a las chicas y mi rubia loca se colgó en mi cuello y me jaló hacia abajo… A veces la diferencia de estaturas hace estragos con mi columna.

—¡Mi héroe!

—Ya —le pedí—, sigan divirtiéndose —se soltó de mí y se acercó a las chicas—, pero no vuelvan a meterse en problemas.

Las miré a todas, Amy se veía avergonzada, Mina tan encantada como mi Serena, Rei estaba cruzada de brazos muerta de la risa y Lita con cara de frustración.

—Si vuelven, ahí les das un buen derechazo —le dije antes de volver a mi mesa y tras oírla reír, volví a mi rinconcito oscuro, pensando en que momento mi mente empezó a alucinar con Serena de esa forma.

Una sola palabra paso por mi mente: «Perverso»

¡¿Y cómo no voy a ser un perverso con semejante mujer?! Si me tiene como un idiota enamorado rendido completamente a sus pies… Mi razón y Serena definitivamente no se llevan bien.

Me preguntó qué pasaría con Serena si supiera las cosas que pasan por mi cabeza al verla simplemente sonreírme tan inocentemente, tan tierna… cuando en mi mente, estoy haciéndole mil y una cosas producto de aquella mueca.

Pero no tengo que acelerar el proceso, todo tiene que ser así, hacerme de la paciencia que aún me queda hasta que tenga la suficiente madurez para poder saborear juntos esos postres llenos de pasión y lujuria. No me queda más que rezar para que ello sea pronto, o mi mente me terminará jugando otra de sus alucinaciones…

¡Demonios! ¡Con solo recordar eso, me siento tan tieso!

Tuve que desconcentrarme rápidamente mientras bebía de mi trago porque las cuatro llegaron y me rodearon.

—Darien —Mina buscó su cartera y se la cruzó—, nos vamos. Le prometimos al abuelo de Rei que llegaríamos antes de medianoche.

—¿Y Serena? —pregunté, pero Rei me enseñó la pista de baile.

—No sé quiere ir —suspiró Amy—. ¿La convences tú?

—Pero, yo puedo llevar a Serena más tarde —respondí sin pensar y mis lindas amiguitas empezaron a hacer sonidos raros.

—Ah… no sabíamos que —insinuó Mina, pero abochornado le tuve que negar—, lo siento.

—Ya —aspiré profundo—. Si tienen que irse váyanse, yo me encargo de Serena.

—Bueno —dijo Lita, y tras despedirse de mí se fueron las cuatro. Tras asegurarme de que salieran sin problemas, volví mi mirada a la rubia de coletas que bailaba muy contenta con otro muchacho…

¡Serena!

Como ya no tenía que cuidar bolsos porque Serena cargaba su pequeño bolso canguro ajustado a su pequeña cinturita, terminé el trago y me acerqué a mi rubia.

Por azares del destino, comenzó a sonar una canción, que venía como anillo al dedo a la situación. La atracción que sentíamos con mi princesa era tan grande que nuestros ojos no tardaron en encontrarse, deteniendo su danza en el medio de la pista.

Con un simple movimiento de mis dedos desabroche, los primeros tres botones de mi camisa y la vi tragar grueso. Juguemos Serena Tsukino.

Una morenaza se me atravesó en el camino, la observé en aquel traje brilloso y me acerqué a ella para susurrarle que no estaba disponible, mientras le sonreía a mi preciosa que estaba roja del cólera…

—Estoy con mi novia, es esa de ahí de cabello rubio, vestida de rosa —la chica la miró y Serena se enfureció aún más.

—Linda chica —me afirmó la muchacha.

—Claro —le sonreí y se fue, cuando regresé mi mirada a mi princesa, ésta ya estaba sola en la pista de baile, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados…

¡¿Les dije que me encanta?!

Me acerqué lentamente a la pequeña coneja que miraba para todos lados para no permitir la conexión de nuestras miradas. Eso me hizo sonreír aún más. No iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad, era ahora o mucho después…

Y en mi estado actual, ahora también era tarde.

Quede a un paso de mi rubia loca y sonreí aún más cuando comenzó a sonar el estribillo de la canción y Serena me miró rápidamente, alcé mi ceja izquierda incentivándola a intentarlo.

—Darien —me miró de manera seria pero sus ojos se veían divertidos, y yo solo sonreí metiendo mis manos en los bolsillos.

—Provócame —le dije, lo sé, me estaba burlando de ella, pero es que era tan entretenido.

—¿Perdón? —me dijo y solté una carcajada.

—El trago que estaba tomando, se llama provócame, suave —bajé mi mirada por su cuerpo—, dulce, era justamente amarillo y rosado como el delicioso Odango que tengo frente a mí.

—¡Darien! —me gritó abochornada, cuando la música se detuvo provocando un gran abucheo del público, muchos estaban encendidos con aquella canción.

Para mi suerte, volvió a comenzar…

—Darien Chiba bebiendo —dijo Serena moviéndose hacia adelante, mientras yo retrocedía, de pronto estábamos haciendo un círculo en la pista de baile.

—¿Por qué no? —ahora adelanté mis pasos yo, mientras ella retrocedía—. Soy mayor de edad, te muestro mi carnet?

—No… —tartamudeó y me sentí en la gloria—, no hace falta. Yo también lo soy —volvió a adelantar los pasos y yo volví a retroceder—, tengo mis diecinueve años recién cumpliditos —colocó sus manos en mis hombros y se pegó a mí, abriendo enormes sus ojos, parece ser que notó que algo interfería entre nosotros. Aunque luego sus ojos se achicaron con un brillo perverso en ellos…

¡Y después creía que el perverso era yo!

—Serena —le susurré al oído—, acércate más… no muerdo…

—¿Aún? —completó mi frase con una pequeña sonrisa coqueta, bien, me encantaba que estuviéramos en la misma onda.

—Sí, bien, esa es mi pequeña, vas a ¿provocarme esta noche? Mi valiente Sailor Moon.

Ella se separó de mí, con una mirada de tigresa que uff, si no fuera por la gente que me rodea, adiós comportamiento de caballero, si es que quedaba algo en mí esta noche.

Y empezó a moverse de una manera, señores que tuve que usar ambas manos para echarme viento. Moviendo su cuerpo de manera lujuriosa, como una perfecta odalisca salida del mismísimo árabe. Incitándome a acompañarla con el movimiento de sus brazos.

Cuando la provocación terminó con la canción, la siguiente fue para meterme al fuego y llevarme conmigo a Serena al mismísimo infierno.

Alguien nota el calor del ambiente o soy solo yo. Mi pequeña princesa era completamente una hechicera con su cuerpo, y ahí me tenía a mí, con mi pierna derecha entre las suyas y las manos en su espalda, apretándola contra mí.

Esto se nos estaba yendo de las manos, pero si tengo que morirme de una forma, me muero feliz de esta manera. Porque por más títulos de medicina que tenga colgados en mi departamento, no quiero la cura para esta pasión que Serena desborda en mí.

Ha matado toda la timidez que había en mí, llenándome de una sensación excitante, estoy derritiéndome por poseer cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

—Vámonos a casa —me susurró y mató todo el clímax que me estaba armando.

—¿Qué? —me separé de golpe de ella—. ¿Ahora?

—Darien —alcanzó mi rostro y apretó mi labio inferior entre los suyos—, mis padres creen que estaré esta noche en lo de Rei… —el movimiento de sus cejas ¿incitaban a pensar lo que yo creo?

No lo dude ni dos segundos, me acerqué a la mesa, deje un billete y con Serena de la mano, le dije adiós al club.

Me subí al auto y no sé si la pequeña quería que nos matáramos o qué pero empezó a quitarse su polera tejida dejándose solamente el top rosado, tomé aire por la nariz para no pisar el freno y arrojarme sobre ese vientre plano de mi princesita. Grrr….

Tenía que tranquilizarme, así que prendí el Stereo del auto mientras esperaba en el semáforo.

«¿Y qué tal está caliente noche de sábado?»

Mejor no me hablen de caliente…

«Es hora de una dedicada, y está dedicada va para todos aquellos locos enamorados o simples amantes en su camino al amor. Esto es Tonight, I´m fucking you»

¡Esto está en mi contra!

La canción era un claro ejemplo de lo que planeaba hacer con la hermosa rubia que tenía a mi lado, la cual al escuchar la canción empezó a reírse sin parar.

Esto iba a matar mi libido…

Serena apagó la radio, y me miró.

—Pisa el acelerador cariño, ya está en verde.

* * *

.

* * *

¡El rinconcito de la que escribe!

¿Qué tal? ¿Cursi verdad? Jajajajjaa Quisimos hacer algo hot para variar los puros pensamientos de Darien hasta la fecha. xD

El Popurri de canciones inspiradoras:

_**Perverso** de Tiziano Ferro_

_**Escuchame** de Carlos Ponce_

_**Rezo** de Carlos Ponce_

_**Provocame** de Chayanne_

_**Me muero** de Carlos Ponce_

_**Tonight I`m fucking you** de Enrique Iglesias_

Jajajajja Espero que les haya gustado! Pero saben, esta noche fue de doble perversión, una fue lo que hicieron Darien y Serena en esas hojas de Word, (si si lo escribimos) y la otra de nuestra parte por dejarlas picadas aquí jajajajjja xD

Perversión Everywhere~

Ya! Nos nos odien por ser bonitas (?)

En fin, seguiremos extrayendo distintos pensamientos de Darien! Gracias por los más de 100 reviews y en especial a las que dejan sus huellas como:

Fernandita Chiba Tsukino /-/ princessqueen /-/ ediebella /-/ Vere Canedo /-/ yesqui2000 /-/ Panambi-Hovy /-/ criztal /-/ Nai SD /-/ Usako-Chiba-T /-/ marsromina /-/ tuxigirl27 /-/ Starvenus /-/ Usagi13Chiba /-/ kaoru rozenmaiden tsukino

Sayounara~

AquaticWhisper y Gisella Chiba


End file.
